Neal Heels
by Amory Sparkly Bat
Summary: Agent Burke teaches his pet criminal exactly what he wants from him. Pure and simple PWP! No plot to be found...


**Title: **Neal Heels  
**Author: **Amory Puck (**pucktheplayer on LJ**)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings**: PWP, BDSM roleplay, light mentions of possible past abuse, pure old fashioned porn, bondage, Peter/Neal

**Author's Notes:** This is a pic fic—a short story I wrote based on a picture. The picture is R (possibly NC-17) rated and can be found on my LJ. There's a tag in the corner to this fic and it's under White Collar Fanfic Masterlist in the listings. Basically the picture is a naked man standing holding a chain leading to a naked man on all fours, seen from the back.

o o o

"When I told you to stay in the motel, I meant stay in the damn motel, Caffrey," Agent Burke murmured as he pressed Neal's slim body up against the wall.

"Y-you said if I found anything better—"

"And that was bullshit. Which I'm pretty sure you knew."

Neal shivered as Burke buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply like he was taking in Neal's scent. And maybe he was. Neal was definitely sweating. It was difficult not to when you were butt naked up against a wall, held in place by a federal agent twice your size. It didn't help his nerves that Burke wasn't exactly dressed the the nines, either. In fact, he could feel the man's half erect cock pressing against his butt cheek.

"Calm down," Burke whispered, lips brushing Neal's ear. His big hands wrapped around Neal's waist, kneading softly at his abdomen. "Just breathe…"

Neal blinked. He hadn't even noticed he was hyperventilating, sucking in short, panicked gasps of air like he was drowning. His whole body was on red alert, every nerve singing, as one of those gigantic hands moved a little lower, thick fingers tugging on the short curls between Neal's legs. Burke's other arm wrapped fully around Neal's slender waist and pulled the smaller man tightly to him in a firm, sturdy grip that might as well have been shackles. There was no escaping this man.

Agent Burke's face moved upward, lips dragging across Neal's sweaty skin, still inhaling like it was some kind of perfume. As he reached the top of Neal's head, Burke began to rub his face into his dark curks like he was trying to mark his scent.

"You're beautiful, Caffrey," he said in a low, growling voice. "They must have loved you in prison."

"Maybe," Neal acknowledge in an embarrassed whisper, cheeks reddening at the thought. "Agent Burke, I—"

"Shut up," Burke said shortly, and Neal obeyed, stomach churning as Burke's big hands disappeared, leaving him feeling naked—well, more naked than he already was, anyway.

Neal didn't dare move away from the wall that Burke had so carelessly shoved him up against, his thighs trembling a little as he stood there with his body pressed to the drywall, feeling Burke's eyes on him.

"Get on the floor," Agent Burke said, and Neal twisted his neck, trying to get some sort of handle of the situation. It was pretty obvious what Burke wanted from him—they were standing in the middle of Neal's new flat in their freaking birthday suits—but Neal wasn't entirely sure whether he should be afraid or aroused. Right now, he was a little of both.

"Okay," Neal said in a voice like he was talking to a crazy person. "Getting on the floor…" He turned around so that he was facing the agent and slowly lowered himself to his knees.

Burke wasn't even looking at him anymore, his back turned to Neal as he busily sifted through a duffle bag he'd brought. Neal wasn't sure what was in it, but it was definitely heavy, because when Burke had dropped it, the thing had practically made a dent in the floor. The agent's broad, lightly freckled back was blocking Neal's view now, and Neal craned his neck trying to see around him, to get a look at what the man was searching for, but those big, muscular shoulders were too wide for him to get a glimpse.

Finally, Burke turned back around, and Neal let out a small whimper at what he saw.

That was a really big chain hanging from his hand. A really big chain hanging right next to Burke's really big dick.

Neal swallowed hard as Burke made his way over to him, smirking down at Neal like he owned the man. Which, Neal supposed, he sort of did. His life *was* in Agent Burke's hands, after all. Neal could go back to prison on a whim, if Burke so pleased. Which, Neal supposed, meant he damn well better keep Burke happy.

"Maybe this will remind you of where we stand," Burke said gruffly, wrapping one end of the chain around Neal's neck tight enough to keep him from slipping out, but not so tight that it choked him—thank God—and locking it in place with a small bolt. He then tugged hard on the other end like it was a leash, the movement sudden enough that it nearly sent Neal toppling face fisrt into the floor.

"Come here, Caffrey," Burke sort of crooned at him, wiggling his fingers. "Be a good boy and come to daddy."

Neal shivered as Burke's cock grew even harder, bobbing menacingly between his muscular thighs, his big balls hanging down. Hands shaking, Neal lowered himself to all fours and began to crawl toward Burke.

"Good boy," Burke said, reaching down and running a hand through his hair like he was some kind of dog. Of course, he was on a leash, so…

"Now, if we're going to work together, you're going to need to learn some manners, Caffrey. First off… Let's teach you how to heel."

Neal let out a little yelp as Burke suddenly yanked the chain, yanking him forward. Neal had to scramble to keep up on all fours as the agent strode across the room in big bounds, his dick bobbing the whole way.

"Better step it up, Caffrey," Burke said as he reached the end of the room and turned on his heel. "I expect you to keep up with me on cases, boy." He started forward again and once more Neal had to scramble to stay with him. His attempt at speed, however, fouled him up in the end, and Neal sort of tripped over his own knee falling down and landing on his face.

Burke's laughter filled the room as Neal slowly pushed himself back up to all fours, turning his face away so that the agent couldn't see the tears building up in his eyes. He must not have hidden it well, however, because a second later Burke was squatting down in front of him, one of his big hands cupping Neal's face.

"Aw, it's okay, Caffrey," he said, hand sliding around to the back of Neal's neck and rubbing it softly. "There's no need to cry. You're trying your best, and that's all I ask. It's about teamwork, you know?" He pulled Neal forward, pressing their lips together.

At first Neal didn't respond. He just sat there frozen as Burke's thick, hot tongue plundered his mouth like some kind of prize, but the battle didn't last very long before Neal gave in and met Burke's tongue with his own, cock growing hard between his legs.

"There we go," Burke said softly as he pulled away, giving Neal's lower lip a quick little lick. "All better now, Caffrey?"

"Yes, sir," Neal whispered, and a smile bloomed on Burke's face.

"That's what I like to hear," he said as he stood, reaching down and cupping his balls as he did so. "You ever sucked cock, Caffrey?" Burke asked, and Neal dropped his eyes, pointedly avoiding Burke's question. It wasn't one he wanted to answer. It was obvious anyway. Hello, Burke. Slim, pretty artist in prison?

"Of course you have," Burke murmured, an edge of pity to his voice. "Well, at least this won't be your first time. It's a lot to swallow."

It was a lot to swallow, a good eight inches long and fat enough to choke on, but Neal obediently opened his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. A moment later he felt the hard tip against the side of his mouth, and Neal let it slide between his lips, running his tongue along the underside.

"Time to suck," Burke said, using the chain around Neal's neck to pull him closer. Neal did as he was told, cheeks hollowing as he began to suckle at Burke's dick.

Agent Burke grunted and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Neal's head, using it to shove him further down on his cock. Neal began to gag, but Burke didn't give way, and Neal began to swallow rapidly in an attempt to calm his reflexes.

Burke's dick was fat enough that Neal had to really open his mouth wide, locking his jaw, and as his cock went even deeper, Neal gagged again. One of Burke's hands stayed clenched in Neal's hair while the other stroked his forehead gently, a slightly patronizing smile on his face as he stared down at Neal's wide eyes, rolled up so he could see the man above him.

Neal made a small sound of discomfort, trying to pull back, but Burke held his head tight, not allowing him an inch. This sort of sent a panic signal through Neal's mind, and he began to whimper and struggle enough that Peter caught his head in both hands, using his giant palms to hold the struggling man in place.

"Hey, buddy," he said in a soothing voice, "relax, okay? I know it's tough, but you're going to be okay. You just need to relax and accept it. This is how it's going to be, Neal, and you need to come to terms with it. You can't be tugging at the leash all the time. It will just get you in trouble. I know it's hard, but just relax and do your best, okay, buddy? That's all I ask. Just be the best you can for me."

Neal squeezed his eyes shut again, focusing on slowly breathing in and out through his nose. His pounding heart slowed a bit, and the panicky urge to get away began to fade. Neal forced his tense body to relax, the muscles in his neck and jaw loosening, and then he let himself slide forward, even further than Burke was holding him, until his whole face was buried in the agent's crotch.

Quiet gags were still coming from his throat as his body fought the fat, sticky intrusion, but Neal let his mind relax, focusing on just breathing in and out, in and out. Time sort of went still, and Neal didn't know how long he sat there, head impaled on Burke's dick, before the agent released his hold on his head.

"Good boy," Burke murmured. "That's a good boy, Neal. Now, I wanna see you fuck your face. Fuck your face on me, Neal, like I'm shoving it down your throat. And look at me while you do it."

Neal forced himself to open his eyes, rolling his eyes up to stare Agent Burke's patient face.

"Good boy. Now come… fuck your face."

Neal slipped back a little and began to bob his head, but almost immediately Burke grabbed him by the hair and pressed him all the way back down again, setting off his gag reflex once more. Neal's eyes began to water as he lost the battle and he was forced to swallow down burning stomach acid before it made it all the way up his throat.

"I said fuck your face, Neal," Burke said, sounding like a father chastising his son for staying out too late. "Like it's the only thing your goddamn pie hole is good for. Not suck on it like a goddamn bottle. Now be a good boy and fuck your face before I have to do it for you. Do you understand me? Blink twice if you do."

The words were kind of hard to understand, Neal being a little busy just trying not to puke on Burke's dick—something he seriously doubted would please the man—but finally they clicked and he rolled his eyes back up to meet Burke's blinking twice.

Burke's hold on his hair disappeared, and Neal took a deep, steadying breath through his nose. This was not going to be easy. Damn this bastard.

Neal pulled his head back, sliding off of Burke's cock several inches, then, in a sharp movement, he shoved his head back down in a violent thrust. He didn't wait for the gagging to stop, pulling back off and going down again, hard and fast, as if Burke was shoving in himself.

Up and down, up and down, Neal fucked his own face on the agent's cock in sharp, violent motions. His eyes were watering badly and his throat was burning. Burke's dick was soaked with spit by now, slick and shiny with it, and every time Neal pulled back more spittle ran down his face, but he didn't dare pause.

After a few minutes, just as Neal's neck muscles were really starting to ache, Burke's hips joined in the motion, his hand back in Neal's hair, slamming his dick hard into the back of Neal's throat, in and out, twice as fast as Neal had been taking it before.

There was no thinking anymore, no trying to keep himself from gagging or keep saliva from escaping his lips or stopping his eyes from watering. Neal's mouth was just like any other hole now, and Burke was taking full advantage of it, obviously not giving a damn about Neal's gagging.

Neal let out a whine as the agent suddenly tugged his dick free of his mouth, rubbing his thick erection across Neal's face, smearing it with spit and pre-cum.

By now, Neal was hard as a rock, but he didn't dare touch himself, not with Burke glaring down at him like some kind of fucking god. Burke grabbed his own dick, and lightly slapped Neal in the face with it.

"See, we're gonna be okay, Caffrey," he said, grabbing Neal by the chin and using fingers on both sides to force his mouth open. He slipped his dick back in, bouncing against Neal's tongue. His breath was coming in hard gasps, now, and Neal had a feeling this would be over pretty soon.

"Yaw, shewr," Neal agreed around a mouthful of cock, making Burke laugh.

"Yeah, buddy," he said, once more shoving his cock in deep enough to make Neal gag. His hips slammed forward. "Gonna… Be… Okay… Uh…" At the last second Burke used Neal's hair to yank his head back, pulling his dick from Neal's mouth with a pop. He then reached down and grabbed one of Neal's hands, bringing it up and wrapping it around his dick.

"On your face, Caffrey. On your face."

Neal's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, but he began to pump Burke's dick with both hands. The agent let his head drop back with a loud moan and hot, stick cum spurted from his slick cock, running down Neal's face and dripping down onto his lips.

Burke reached out and smeared it around, then held out his fingers to Neal, an expectant look on his face.

Neal took the cue, leaning forward and sucking the salty substance from the man's big fingers until it was all gone.

"Good boy," Burke said, tugging at the chain around Neal's neck. "Stand up."

Neal climbed to his knees as best he could, though his body was shaking like mad, the hardness between his legs almost painful.

Next to Burke, Neal couldn't help but feel a little unpackaged, but then most guys didn't have the porn star dick thing going on like the agent did. It wasn't like he was small or anything, just average. It still made him look away in embarrassment, however, as Burke stared at his hard cock.

Almost as if he knew what Neal was thinking, Burke reached out and slapped lightly at Neal's dick. "They say good things come in small packages," he said with a smirk, and Neal let out a little gasp as the agent's big hand wrapped around him, slowly working at his cock. Burke reached up with his other hands to gently fondle Neal's balls, and Neal choked.

"Like I said, Caffrey, teamwork," Burke said as Neal's breath came faster and faster. It didn't take long, and he was letting out a cry, semen dripping out onto Agent Burke's hand.

Neal sort of staggered forward and Burke caught him with a laugh, wrapping him up in his arms. "Here you go, Caffrey," he said, holding his hand up to Neal's lips, and Neal obediently licked his own cum off of Burke's hand.

They just stood there for a long moment, wrapped in each other's arms, then Burke gently pushed Neal back, pressing on his shoulders. Neal dropped to all fours again, winning himself a smile.

"You're a good learner. Maybe next time we'll try 'fetch.'"

Fetch? Seriously?

Neal snorted. "Fetch what, your dick?" He paused, making a face. "Please tell me your dick is not removable. I'm kinky, but that would just be awkward." He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, grimacing a little at the stickiness. "As much as I love a little 'bad cop tames criminal,' I need a shower." He raised an eyebrow. "Interested in joining me?"

Peter chuckled. "You know it."

"Good, now get this thing off my neck," Neal tugged pointedly at the chain, and Peter's eyes widened slightly, a sheepish look coming over his face.

"I, uh, well-"

"Dammit," Neal muttered as he climbed to his feet, chain clanking. "I'll get my lock picks."

"You could always keep it on. Chains are very chic," Peter said in an overly innocent tone.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you don't," Peter replied with a smirk, throwing his arm over his shoulders and giving the man a squeeze. "You love me."

Neal held back a smile. "Yeah, yeah... Don't rub it in."

**The End!**


End file.
